Wolfs bane
by Erixil
Summary: ON HOLDSirius is free Harry is now free to live with him, but Harry is bloody and broken. Harry is then bit by a werewolf! His mind must be saved by the ones that love him.HHrrenamed from Bloody hands
1. Broken blood

This is my first Harry Potter story.........Hope you'll like it and **PLEASE** read the description!  
  
Description Two weeks after Peter is found Sirius is let free; after buying a home Sirius goes to pick up Harry one night. But he finds a starved, VERY bloody and un-happy Harry.  
  
~Wolfs bane  
Catsiy15  
  
Chapter One----Broken blood  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
  
Give in to sad thoughts that are madding?  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneiness?  
  
_  
I sit here, barely awake. Food, once again was deprived of me; this time however I deserve some of the torture I receive but not all. I do blame myself for Cedric, but not to a full extent. _The weight finally fell off my shoulders._ Even if I wanted to fight back it'd be totally useless; I can barely stand. I haven't eaten in four days, or slept for two days.  
  
Why do something so stupid?  
  
Because. There's nothing I can do about it; my wand is locked under the stairs, and my 'sudden' outburst of magic seemed to have stopped ever since I.......well I guess you could call it 'snapped'. Besides magic is out of the question I'm too weak to perform it.  
_  
The weight finally fell on to me.  
_  
Nightmares plague my every dream; it might have or will drive me insane. All my letters had been stopped be Vernon; I don't care to read anything happy anyway  
_  
The weight is finally crushing me.  
_  
I don't wanna die, but I see blood slowly creep down my arm from a small gash Petunia gave me with a dull paring knife for not wearing clean clothes. How can I? There'll all bloody or have dirt on them._  
  
  
The weight will break me soon.  
_  
I fell down on my bed a fell silently asleep; having another Voldemont dream. _  
_  
Next thing I knew A very sharp pain in shoulder jolted me awake. I was kneeling on the floor with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley standing in the my 'bedroom' doorway. Uncle Vernon was holding a gun; fear all over his face.  
  
I look down at right shoulder; blood is gushing from the shoulder to the collar bone; its a medium sized hole. Vernon shot me; I knew they hated me but to try to kill their own nephew!   
  
My is mind breaking a little more.  
  
I slowly slid to the floor with a soft thud; due to my weight. I hear footsteps running up the stairs though the floor boards. The family turns to the steps and I slide my head painfully on the carpet to the doorway.  
  
"Where's Harry? What happened?" I hear a male voice yell behind Vernon. I see Vernon turn and point, in I guess my direction; my vision is blurring at my blood loss. A burr rushes to me and turns me over. I thank him who ever he is because I was crumpled up and laying on my bleeding shoulder.   
  
I hear a gasp and I slowly regained focus on the mans face now that he is really close to my face.  
  
Sirius!  
  
My eyes widend at him being here, and I painfully ask why hes here  
"......I'm free Harry, I've come to take you home......" I watched him tear up.   
  
"I'll live Sirius, it doesn't------" I wince it pain "---hurt as much as being hit with the Crucio Curse....."  
  
I start feeling drowsy and ask him to get all my things including the stuff hidden under the floor boards.  
  
"..........and you get my things, I'll never have to come back here...........and I'll live with you.......and don't hurt them or.............Azkaban................."   
  
I pass out, but not before I see his face brighten at the fact of me living with him.  
_  
The weight is back in my arms,  
  
It isn't crushing me anymore  
  
........broken soul.........  
  
............tainted........._  
  
  
There! ^_^ I hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer----Own nothing, but I came up with the story line........the words in the beginning belong to Linkin Park, its their lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tainted

When I first posted this story I was expecting at least four reviews or something but I only got one! And I knew the person! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *slaps herself* sorry about that.......... any way I'm still going to continue. This chapters what happened before Harry got shot.........the last chapter was kinda like a prologue but it wasn't.  
  
  
Wolfs bane  
Catsiy15  
  
Disclaimer----Own nothing, but I came up with the story line........the words in the beginning belong to Linkin Park, its their lyrics.  
"talking"  
'thoughts'  
  
Chapter two-tainted   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
  
Give in to sad thoughts that are madding?  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneiness?  
_  
Sirius hummed a happy tune to himself; he couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. Finally his godsons wish was coming true; Harry was going to live with his godfather.  
  
Sirius had gotten a lot of letters from Harry who continually stated he couldn't wait till Sirius was free so Harry could live with him. These days Harry sent less letters than before this worried Sirius a little.  
  
Neverless, Sirius was walking around the corner at night; when number 4 Privet Drive came into view. Sirius glanced down at the scrap of paper that he was holding and then glanced around the homes.  
  
"That's it I think......." He walked to the houses' door.   
'good thing Dumbledore remembered to turn off the wards.........'  
He was just about to knock on the door when a faint sound of a gunshot reached his ears; his ears had excellent hearing ever since he became an animagus.  
  
Sirius was 100% sure the gunshot had come from inside Harrys house. He franticly pulled at the doorknob; upon realizing it was locked he pulled out his ward and shouted   
  
"Alohomra!"  
  
The front door swung open just as Sirius heard a faint thump upstairs; his dog senses telling him blood was in the air.  
He ran up the stairs; skipping some as he went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius' POV~~~~  
  
Three people were standing in a doorway; I ran to them and yelled at I guess Harrys uncle, HE was holding a gun.....   
  
"Wheres Harry? What happened?" I yelled at the purple faced man. He looked sacred to death; but pointed at the floor in the small bedroom.  
  
I ran to Harrys form on the floor; he was laying in blood. I turned him over and gasped at the sight; there was a hole blown through his shoulder. It was from his collar bone to his shoulder bone.  
  
Harry opened his eyes; they were dull not normally bright, but full of surprise to see me  
  
"Why....are you...here..?" he asks painfully  
  
I respond with "......I'm free Harry, I've come to take you home......" I feel tears brim my eyes  
  
He surprises me by saying "I'll live Sirius, it doesn't------" he winces in pain "---hurt as much as being hit with the Crucio Curse....."  
  
The Crucio curse..........I was hit once with it and I never want to experience it again..........But you do forget about it's pain after a couple of days....  
  
'How many times was Harry hit with that curse?' I think to myself. Harry interrupts my thoughts and ask to get his Hogwarts stuff and some stuff under some floor board.  
  
I nodded. I see how drowsy he is and I start to turn to the durselys; Harry stops me by saying:  
  
"..........and you get my things, I'll never have to come back here...........and I'll live with you.......and don't hurt them or.............Azkaban................."   
  
He had a point; I smiled at him, but he passes out. This worries me so the durselys will have to wait----  
  
I pull out the things under the floor boards and rush to Harrys side. Still holding the pillowcase full of Harrys things I pick him up gently and rush to go downstairs.  
  
I glare at Harrys so called 'relatives' as I run past them. When downstairs I lay Harry down on a white couch in the living room. I tear a piece of my robes off and stuff it into Harrys wound; I don't know what to do, I have no medical training.  
  
I found the cupboard under the stairs and unlock it with another "Alohomra!"  
I tear out Harrys trunk and run back to the living room; I open the fire place and pull out some floo powder from my pocket and throw it into the fire yelling  
  
"Moonys'!" the fire glows green and I chuck Harrys trunk and pillowcase into the fire. I turn, gently grab Harry and repeat:  
  
"Moonys!" the fire turns green and I step inside, hoping Harry can make it through this.  
  
I smirk as I Harrys aunt screams at the blood stains on the white couch; then I disappear.  
  
  
TBC  
  
I know there's lots of storys like these but I love them!!!  
Read and Review!!**  
**_  
  
  
  
_


	3. Moonys moon

I have anthoher idea for some more Harry Potter storys ,song fics , poem-thingy, and a One-shot; also storys on Ronin Warriors, a squeal to 'Dreams do come true', plus my two other storys on hold........Gee thats a lot.... -_- (Don't forget fictionpress.net in which I posted a poem thing....)   
  
Remus is my first favorite, then Sirius, Harry, Herimone, and so forth  
  
Wolfs bane~Chapter 3  
Catsiy15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
  
Give in to sad thoughts that are madding?  
  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneiness?  


* * *

  
_  
Remus Lupin, sat in a old chair with its contact paper peeling off it.   
  
'Sirius is late.......' he thought looking at a clock on the wall. '9:32.....where is he?"  
  
Now that Sirius is free, Harry could live with him; who of course was living with Remus in a small house on a edge of a woods. Sirius had finally been freed a week ago, but had so much paper work; things to be signed, letters to his only surviving relatives; a uncle and aunt, and his cousin who had gone insane.   
  
Don't forget that the Ministry was in such a frenzy, with the capture of Peter and them realizing that they held an innocent man in Azkaban for at least 14 years. After everything had been completed Sirius was allowed to take Harry to live with him.   
  
The Ministry was a little unsure if Harry could live with a werewolf though, but Sirius had explained that Remus took wolfsbane shipped from Hogwarts once a month; leaving out sometimes Snape 'forgot' to send the potion but Remus just locked himself into the basement.  
  
'Good thing the full moon was in the beginning of this month...' Remus sighed.   
  
He still hoped Harry want to leave his Aunt and Uncles and want to live with them both. True, Sirius was Harry's godfather but Remus knew Harry just as long as Sirius had and Remus loved Harry like a son and loved his best friend Sirius. James and Lily had wanted both Sirius and Remus for god fathers but since Remus was a werewolf he could only take Harry after or if Sirius died. When Sirius had been put in Azkaban, Remus had tried to take Harry, but Fudge had said the document of the legal claim had 'accidently' blown into the fire.   
  
Remus knew that if Fudge had given Harry over to a werewolf his 'dearly loved repuation' would be ruined. Remus filed for custody serval times till he finally won; too bad it was the year he'd be teaching at Hogwarts and Dumbledore said to keep quiet.  
  
Remus sighed as he thought of all he had lost: His parents dead by the dark lord, no siblings, James and Lily, Peter was never a friend...., and his love who was killed by the dark lord too.  
  
Cerella, was part werewolf herself; her mother was human who fell in love with Cerella's full-blooded werewolf. They fell for each other and secretly married and in knockturn alley, because werewolves can't marry or have children. But love won and they broke the law by having twins. Cerella the youngest fled with her mother after the Ministry came after them taking Cerella's father in Azkaban and supposedly Cerella's sister, Cryrilla was thrown into a river before Cerella's mother, Dextra, could save her. Supposedly Cryrilla died but no one knew for sure. Dextra's mother was the great great grand child of Gwendolyn; the wife of Merlin.  
  
Remus was allowed to marry Cerella because she, herself was part werewolf, but the two could never have children. Remus never had a chance to purpose; Voldemort had killed her using the Crucio curse over 7 times, he kept her alive by healing her then casting the curse again and again till Cerella's body finally gave up. Cerella and Remus were in fighting Voldemort in the war along with most witches and wizards; till Voldemort, of course went after Harry.  
  
Sirius also had a love; her name was Serafina. She disapeared two weeks after Harry defeated Voldemort. She and Sirius were very much in love; and Lily was her best friend. The Ministry guessed she'd killed herself over losing her best friend, but a body nor her was ever found. Serafina could be alive, no one knew if she was dead or alive.  
  
So here was Remus thinking about the horrible past when he should be thinking about Harry. So now Remus and Sirius both had full legal custody of Harry. Sirius had insisted that Remus stay home and get ready for Harry, so Sirius could surpises Harry by showing up at 7:00p.m and telling Harry that he was free and he could come live with him and Remus in Remus' house.   
  
Seeing that Sirius REALLY wanted to break the ice to Harry, and since Sirius hadn't seen Harry as much as Remus had a school term (whoo hoo!), he agreed.  
  
Remus started peeling off the contact paper absentmindedly, when in a 'poof' of smoke and a banging of feet made Remus turn his head to the fire place that was across from him.  
  
"Moony!" yelled Sirius pushing Harrys body that was in his arms to Remus for him to see  
  
"Padfoot! What happened?!" Remus' eyes grew wide as he stood up quickly and rushing over to Sirius almost tripping on the chair he was sitting on.   
  
"His Uncle shot him!" " But not now! We need to help him Moony!"  
  
"Lay him on the couch!" Remus knew more about medical abilities then Sirius but only a little first aid. They'd have to help Harry till they called madam Promfrey.  
  
"Call Promfrey!" Remus yelled at Sirius  
  
Sirius ran to the fire place and threw some powder in the fire place and yelled "Profestor Dumbledore, Hello!"  
  
Dumbledores head popped into the fire  
  
"Ahhh, Sirius hows Harry I heard you were picking him up"  
  
"Not now! We need Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
"Sirius whats wrong-"  
  
Sirius turned away from Dumbledores head to see Harry was jerking like in a nightmare. He was in a great deal of pain. Harry sat up suddenly and looked around at Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledores head. Harry seemed relieved and then his eyes rolled into his head and he flopped back down on the couch, passing out once again.  
  
TBC- I'm evil!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the linkn parks lyrics or anything else Harry Potter; that belongs to JK. ** I DO OWN Cerelle, Cryrilla and Dextra, oh and this story and story line.**  
  
Read and Review!  
  



	4. When the moon turns red

Harry/Hermione  
and maybe some Draco/Ginny later on  
  
Wolfs bane~Chapter 4  
Catsiy15  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remus Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had passed and Harry continued to heal strangely fast. Madam Pomfrey did all she could, but Harry never responded to her medicine. It was like Harry healed himself. Madam Pomfrey also said Harry had a disease called depression. I've been there too. Harrys shoulder patched up pretty fast..... That was 3 weeks ago. Harrys being normal now, well somewhat. Sirius wanted to kill the Dursleys, but I stopped him. The Dursleys went to Azkaban........well only that fat uncle. Everyday I watch Harry stink lower than raise back up. It's like having a war with your self. The full moons tomorrow..........damn I hate going into the basement just for transformations....  
_  
Remus   
_  
I put my journal away, sliding it back on a self. Back in school Sirius called it a diary, actually he'd still call it that....he'll never grow up. I go quietly down the stairs, knowing Sirius is sleeping on the couch. I always make the food, I think if I Sirius food I would fall over and croak.   
  
I stop suddenly went Sirius turns over mumbling something about bananas. I stifle my laugh with my hand. Wonder where Harry is?  
  
I continue to the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks....... Harry is cooking!   
  
"Harry what are you doing?" He turns so fast he almost falls over. As he looks at me I sense him tense up........why is he so tense?  
  
"I'm..........cooking....." he mumbles  
  
"I know your what your doing but why?" I grin  
  
"Because the Dursleys.................made me....so I..........." my grin disappears  
  
"Harry you don't have to cook if you don't want to, besides you just got better last week, you should be resting" I grin "I'm guessing your done cooking dinner then?"  
  
Harry beams "It'll be done in 15 minutes"  
  
"Then I suggest we wake up Sirius, but he's a pretty heavy sleeper"  
  
"Drop water on his head" Harry suggested "or yell into his ear"  
  
"Water usually works, but fails sometimes.........yelling won't do anything........." I start rubbing my chin for a solution  
  
"Throw a cat on him"  
  
"What!? A cat? What will that do?"  
  
"Well" Harry starts explaining "cats have sharp claws, and besides Sirius can't be mad at us for a cat 'jumping' on him....."  
  
"That's brilliant! Now wheres Sora?" Sora is Sirius cat; he found her in the dumpster as a kitten a couple of weeks ago..........right before Harry got shot.....  
  
Just then Sora, as if she came because her named was called, came from under the table and started rubbing on my legs. I pick her up, she's purring now.  
  
"come on......." I motion for Harry to follow. I walk quicker then I expected and Harry calls out to me  
  
"Remus.......wait up" Harry is still weak, he'd had lost a lot of blood by the time Pomfrey had made it to the house. Harry was also taking muggle depression pills, but the side affect was headaches, and fatigue............something Harry really didn't need right now._  
_  
I wait for him, when he reaches me we both sneak queitly to the couch with Sirius on it. It's totally quiet with the expection of Sirius snoring and Sora's purring.  
  
Harry counts down on his fingers.....3.......2.......1......  
  
Sora flies though the air, claws out, landing smack dab on Sirius' chest. Sirius bolts up and yells "What the Hell!?" I burst out laughing, and can barely make out Harry, who looks the same as me, though my teared up eyes.  
  
After our laugh fit, me and Harry explain what happened. Sirius cracks a grin. At dinner Sirius and myself can't believe Harry had cooked this! It was really good! He blushes and says it's nothing.   
  
Later in my room I lay awake thinking. Harry tries to hide it but he's having a difficult time dealing with everything...........................  
(A/N:just skipping ahead..........I really don't feel like typing to much)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomorrow night;Full moon~~~~~~~  
  
Remus starts to head to the basement; Sirius stops him.  
  
"Hey Moony, where's Harry?"  
"He said he was tired and going to bed.........don't wake him up, I don't want him to hear me transform right now..."  
  
"All right Moony, I won't" Sirius pats his best friends back "I'll be alright don't worry........I'll come get you in the morning" Remus gives him a solemn smile, and retreats to the basement. Sirius locks the door behind him.  
  
"Well if I want to get Remus out of the basement in the morning and not the afternoon, I better go to sleep now." saying it to no one.  
  
Sirius walked upstairs past Remus room, and past Harry make-shift bedroom, not knowing the bed was empty.............  
  
Sirius flopped down on his bed, after removing his shoes, laid down his weary head falling asleep to muffled cries and howls of pain.  
  
  
The next morning Sirius swung his legs over his bed, stretching his back gingerly. Look at the clock on the wall read 8:00am.........."Damn, I can't remember the last time I got up this early......I'll have to shower later........" Throwing on some clothes, he quietly crept past Harry's room, to the stairs.  
  
Once downstairs he un-latched the basement door and gingerly walked down. Spoting Remus, who was laying face down on the cement, Sirius quickly strided over to him.   
  
Draping one of Remus arms over his shoulder Sirius picked up Remus. Remus woke up at this point.  
  
"Sirius.............."  
  
"How's it going buddy?" said Sirius shifting Remus into a better position  
  
"To be honest......not that bad, it was not as painful...."  
  
Sirius and Remus turned toward the stairs and started to walk in unison.  
  
"Sirius wait......what's that?" Sirius looked at where Remus might be pointing and saw it too. Sirius and Remus walked slowly to the spot where they had seen something next to a pile of chewed up chairs were. Sirius let go of Remus, and while Remus just stood there, bent down to examine the object. Sirius backed away from it.  
  
"Well?" Remus said, obliviously still in pain.  
  
"It's a hand......."  
  
"What do you mean a hand?"  
Sirius however was not listening. He began to push off boxes and the reminder of the chairs till he had uncovered a body face down on the floor. It was Harry........  
  
"Harry!" Sirius turned him over, Harry was wearing his school robes.  
  
"What's he doing down here! I could have bit him!!!!!!" Remus face want to pain to a parents worry at seeing Harry.  
  
"Moony.................you did bite him"  
  
"What!?"   
  
Sirius looked up at Remus with tears in his eyes, and moved Harrys' robes out of the way to show a spot leaking blood on his side.  
  
"Hurry Remus! We still might be able to counter it!" Remus shook his head "What do you mean?! Call Pomfrey!" Sirius yelled picking up Harry in his arms  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, it's to late........."  
  
TBC!  
  
sorry it's late and the next chapter you'll find out what went down in the basement, what Harry was doing in the basement and how Remus bit him! Till then..............  
  
Disclaimer~own the plot, nothing else  
  
  
  



End file.
